Womb Raider
Womb Raider is the 21st episode of the fourth season and the 87th overall episode of Charmed. Summary As Phoebe's unborn baby starts to show signs of having fierce demonic powers and a violent hatred for Paige, the Seer plots to steal Phoebe's baby thereby gaining the power bestowed upon the heir of The Source. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Jeff Meek as Dane *Tony Amendola as Dark Priest *Carel Struycken as The Tall Man *Aaron Lustig as Dr. Harris *Nicholas Cascone as Inspector Miles *Mike Pavone as Doctor *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Co-Stars *Cynthia Yoshikawa as Nurse *Matthew Kaminsky as EMT Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' The Tall Man Oral tradition tales of a giant whose body served as'' a'' portal to other dimensions. Because he was imprisoned centuries ago, nobody knows what this demon's name is or if he even exists. There's no known vanquish for him. The Source was so threatened by him, he condemned the giant to spend eternity in a cage. The Seer :An upper level :demon who has :been around for :thousands of :years. Because she :has the power to :see the future, she :is a top advisor to :the Source of all :Evil. In fact, she has served multiple Sources, choosing to :remain close to the ultimate power. She is a magical craftsman and :master at spells and tonics, but only kills when she has to. 'Spells' *Paige casts the Vanishing spell to clean up the destroyed penthouse. *The Seer casts a spell to take Phoebe's unborn baby from her. *Phoebe casts the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell to summon Piper to the magical cage. *The Charmed Ones cast the "Power of Three" spell The Power of Three Spell :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free To Call a Lost Witch :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. Vanishing Spell :Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen To Steal an Unborn Child : Let the little children come to me, : for the kingdom belongs to such as these, : give me strength, and give me might, : to steal child in still of night. : Darkest forces, let it be, : Hear my plea, bring life to me 'Potions' *It is mentioned that the Seer used her own blood in the prenatal tonic. *Paige brews a vanquishing potion for the Seer. *Piper makes a binding potion and tries to slip it to Phoebe. 'Powers' *The Seer appears in the coronation room in the Underworld. *Phoebe inadvertantly sets her hair on fire in the doctor's office. *Phoebe inadvertantly electrocutes the doctor. *Piper freezes the doctor. *Paige orbs as she falls from the attic window outside of the manor. *Paige orbs into the attic. *Leo orbs out of the attic. *Paige tele-orbs the safe door into her hands at the penthose. *Phoebe changes a piece of watermelon into raw meat. *Leo orbs into the dinning room in the manor. *Phoebe throws fire at Paige in the manor dining room. *The Seer appears outside The Tall Man's cage (source's dungeon). *Phoebe uses telekinesis to knock books and files off a shelf in the inspector's office. *Phoebe creates a ball of fire in her hand. *Phoebe sets her hair on fire in the manor. *The Tall Man appears in the manor. *Piper tries to attack The Tall Man but it doesn't work. *The Tall Man swallowed a chair in he manor. *The Tall Man swallows Paige. *The Tall Man disappears. *Leo orbs into the attic. *Paige tries to orb out of the cage. *The Seer sends a premonition to phoebe. *The Seer kills Paige in a premonition that the Seer sent to Phoebe. *The Tall Man appears in the attic. *Phoebe attacks The Tall Man. *Phoebe attacks The Tall Man. *Phoebe flames out of the attic *Phoebe flames into the dungeon *The Seer flames into the coronation room. *The Seer summons the cage with Phoebe and Paige in it. *The Seer attacks Dane and kills him. *The Seer's hair sets on fire. *The Seer attacks the cage. *Leo orbs into the living room. 'Artifacts' *'Grimoire - '''an evil counterpart to the Halliwell Book of Shadows. The Grimoire is a large brown book with an unknown demonic symbol of an upside down pentagram and skull on the cover. The pages of the Grimoire are said to be blackened by its evil. Much like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from its enemies or anything Good. This evil "Book of Shadows" is presumably used by the leaders of the Underworld. *'The Seer's Cage - This magical cage is an indestructable metal cage forged by The Seer. It was designed so no magic could ever leave the cage, though magic could enter it. The cage was forged to imprison even the most powerful magical beings. Episode Stills 04x21-Still.jpg 04x21-Still2.jpg 04x21-Still3.jpg Notes and Trivia *The title is a reference to the hit video game series, and the subsequent films, "Tomb Raider". *Piper says "Maybe your baby would prefer listening to Ozzy!", referring to the rock star Ozzy Osbourne, of Black Sabbath, who became even more famous when his MTV reality show "The Osbournes" aired. Paige also talks about the show in "House Call". *Piper says "I'm gonna hit the Book of Shadows and figure out a way to control Chucky there". Chucky is the name of the doll possessed by the spirit of serial killer Charles Lee Ray in the "Child's Play" series of horror films. *The spell of the Power of Three is used again. It was used the last time in "Be Careful What You Witch For". *Paige says the Power of Three spell for the first time. *During this episode, the number of evil beings vanquished on the show passes the 200 mark. *More demons are vanquished in this episode than in any other - a total of 36. *This is one of 4 episodes in season 4 that Cole does not appear in. However, at the end of this episode, Cole's voice is heard. *This is the third time the Source is vanquished in season 4. The first was in Charmed and Dangerous, then in Long Live the Queen. The Source will be vanquished again in season 8's Desperate Housewitches. *Piper talks about Melinda, her daughter seen in Morality Bites. *The Seer is vanquished in this episode but will be seen again in the alternative reality of Centennial Charmed. Quotes :Piper: Let me get this straight, you guys summon me to a cage, where my powers don't work, so we could all die together?!! :Paige: Well, the plan has some flaws, admittedly. International Titles *'''French: Pouvoir absolu (Absolute Power) *'Czech:' Prokleté těhotenství (Cursed Pregnancy) *'Slovak:' Von z môjho lona'' (Get Out of My Womb)'' *'Italian:' Piccolo Diavolo (Little Devil) *'Russian:' Raskhititel'nitsa utrob'' (Womb Raider)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Tras la cigüeña (The Stork Comes) *'Spanish (Spain):' La invasión del útero (The Womb Invasion) *'Serbian:' Zlo seme (Evil Seed) *'German:' Die Brut des Bösen (The Brood of Evil) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes